


The Beautiful Moves in Curves

by basketbop



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Brooke is a professional ballet dancer, M/M, Vanjie is a Vanjie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketbop/pseuds/basketbop
Summary: AU In which Brooke is a professional ballet dancer living in New York City, and everyone else is the same as canon.





	The Beautiful Moves in Curves

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the set up for a little thing that I've had in the back of my head, let me know if you think I should continue.  
> This is my first fic in a long time so all feedback is welcome. Also, I don't have a beta, so all mistakes my own.  
> Obviously this is fiction, but it has influences from reality.  
> Thank you for reading!

Brock is bored. He’s lost at the ripe age of 32, and feels like he’s coming to the end of a long chapter in his life. He has been working as a professional dancer since he was 18, has had the chance to travel the world and see places he never would have dreamed of as a young kid growing up in Toronto. Professionally he is at the top of his game, if you asked someone with an outside perspective they would tell you that he had it all. But he doesn't, not really anyway. He’s 32 and never been in a meaningful relationship, it's not that he hasn't tried to either. It's just that it's hard for someone to get all of him when ballet has always been his number one priority, he had given all of himself to the art. Working for the American Ballet Theater in New York City as a principle dancer was no easy feat, and he had worked fucking hard to be there.

The hardest part is that he gets it, he understood why he was hard to be with.Hard to love. If someone has a 9-5 job they don’t want to be with someone that leaves the house at 5am and doesn't come home till long after the sun has set. They don’t understand why a person would want to put themselves though that. They always think its glamorous at first, wooed by the prospect of dating someone in peak physical condition filled with passion for the art they love. It tends to fall apart for the same reasons, the same reasons they fell for Brock now his biggest downfall. See, they say it's hard to love an artist because you will always be in a constant battle to win priority over the thing they love. And Brock has never found someone that came close, never willing to give up the opportunity to do what he loves.

So he is stuck. After over a decade of dedicating his body to ballet day in day out, it's beginning to take its toll. He’s also reaching the age where people expect him to retire, make room for the new talent. Ballet has always caused him pain, lived for the ache in his legs when he was younger, it let him know he was doing a good job. If he came home and didn’t feel it in his whole body it just told him he needed to push harder the next day, try harder. But now he’s tired, and knows he’d be stupid to give up what he has, doesn't want to. He gets to perform at the Lincoln center, and tour the US with some of the best dancers in the world. He knows he’s lucky, he just can't shake the feeling that he’s missing out on something.

**

Fall is Brock’s favorite time of the year, always has been. Growing up in Toronto he would get excited for the snow to come, would spend hours with his friends playing outside until his fingers and toes were numbed by the cold. Would look forward to family trips to the local diner for hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream. So, when he moved to South Africa when he was 19 he had to learn to adapt and fall in love with the heat that came with the fall. But he always yearned for the chill that was comforting to him, reminded him of home. He would miss the smell of fresh rain on long walk though arches of multicolored trees. And snow piled so high it was hard to leave the house.

As he walks through the park on his way to morning rehearsal for the show that night, he took in the beauty of the city waking up. Brock loved this time of day, all the tourists were still tucked up in their hotels, it was the calm before the morning rush. He would pass businessmen on their morning jog, tradesmen on their way to work and drag queens on their way home from work. New York City was known as the greatest city in the world for a reason, and Brock felt that 5:30am on a Tuesday completely encapsulated the fact.

As a principal dancer Brock had a partner that he primarily worked with, her name was Sarah. She was a beautiful girl, stubborn to a fault but Brock loved her. They had met when Brock was an exchange artist for a role when he still lived in Canada. They had bonded over the summer spent in New York, Brock remembers that time fondly as it was when he began to find himself. They had stayed in touch after he left, he had watched her grow from a selfish girl with too much passion in her tiny body to a thoughtful and caring woman. She was the reason he even pursued the company when they approached him with the job offer a couple of years ago, and he is glad he did. They work beautifully together, there are few people in his life that he fully trusts like he does Sarah.

After rehearsals are done for the day, the dancers are all given a couple hours before they need to be back at the theater for the nights performance. Sarah asks Brock if he wants to grab dinner with her and her husband. But Brock politely declines, he loves Sarah, and her husband, but he’s not in the mood to be the third wheel today. So instead he goes to the local deli and eats alone before returning back to the theater to get ready for the night ahead.

The show goes just as expected, they’ve been doing this particular performance for the last four weeks and have two weeks left before they are done for the season. Brock is counting down the days, he needs a break, his body needs a break. Of course he can’t fully relax, he gets two weeks down time where he’ll still need to train for a few hours a day. Before jumping back in to rehearse for the national tour. But he can’t wait to have time to himself, because right now he just goes between his apartment, the studio and the theater. He’s looking forward to spending time with his cats, reading the books he’s been saying he would start for months and actually having a social life.

**

Brock has just got himself in to bed for the night when his phone chimes. Part of him wants to ignore it, but he’s been doing that too much recently.

**Nina: Hey, haven’t heard from you in a few days so I thought I'd check in? How was your show tonight? x**

Nina West. Nina was one of Brock's dearest friends, they had known each other for about seven years, but if you ask either of them they’ll tell you ten. They had met when Brock was touring with a ballet company and had spent his off time in Ohio bar hoping until he had literally fallen in to the beauty that is Nina West. They had hit it off straight away, becoming fast friends as Brock got to meet the Man behind the drag. And the rest you could say is history.

_Brock: Sorry, I’ve been so busy! It was the same as always, what about you? working tonight?_

Brock did feel bad, sometimes he got so in his own head he could leave friends on read for days. He knows it worries Nina, she seems to think he’s a recluse. Which, is not completely untrue, but in his defense he doesn't really have time.

**Nina: Your alive!!! Yeah, still on tour. We’re in Toronto atm, reminded me to text your stupid Canadian ass.**

**Nina: Not really stupid, love you**

Typical Nina, can’t stay mad at him for longer than 30 seconds. She was currently riding the wave of success after being on the 11th season of Rupaul’s Drag Race and he couldn’t be more proud. After watching her go through rejection every year he has known her, he was ecstatic that she had finally reached her goal. He was a bad friend though, in that he actually hadn't had time to watch the whole thing yet. He had watched clips online when he had breaks during rehearsals, but he should probably watch the whole series. Maybe he would in his time off.

_Brock: Get swiss chalet in honor of me xxx_

_Brock: Miss you, when you next in New York? Or do you not have time for me now your a big star? ;)_

**Nina: No, its gross!!**

**Nina: I'm in NYC for Dragcon in a few weeks, I get in on the 5th sep?? Got a show with the season 11 girls as well**

Brock couldn't believe the luck, one of his best friends was going to be in town at the same time he actually had time to have a life.

_Brock: OMG im off that whole week!! You won't be able to get rid of me, gonna be like a bad smell following you around lol_

_Brock: (it is not gross, your gross)_

**Nina: Really!! Amazing, you can come work my dragcon booth if you love me so much? It would be a big help! It's going to be a super fun weekend, LA was awesome!**

**Nina: good opportunity for you to meet new people as well xx**

**Nina: (I'm going to ignore that)**

Brock pondered the thought for a moment, before deciding that yeah it would be fun. Getting to spend a whole weekend with his friend in a convention center full of drag queens and other queer people.

_Brock: Hmmmm, i’ll help but im not doing any heavy lifting, it’s my time off :p_

_Brock: Cant wait to see you!_

**Nina: Great, I will email you over the details tomorrow! gtg shows about to start, love you xx**

_Brock: Okay, break a leg_

_Brock: Love you 2_

Brock puts his phone on charge, and rolls over in bed, exhaustion taking over from the days activities. Before he knows it his eyes begin to flutter, as he drifts off in to a deep sleep.

 

In the morning he’ll wake up and do the day all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @bhytes2


End file.
